


30 Days of Night

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 days of night AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: After surviving months of extended darkness and the creatures that brings out Kuroo watches the sunrise with his husband.





	30 Days of Night

Tetsurou stumbles in the snow, falling to his knees and trembling from lost adrenaline, fear, or lack of food he wasn’t sure. It was most likely all three. The only thing that gets him back to his feet is the smear of blood too close to him for comfort. He’s not sure whose it is, if it even matters at that point. He pushes down the need to vomit, there’s nothing left in his stomach after all.

The need to rest weighs heavy on Tetsurou’s shoulders but he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to sleep again. He can’t imagine closing his eyes and not seeing those monsters tearing through his friends and family like it was nothing. No, worse than nothing, like it was a game. A senseless, violent, and bloody game with no winners.

Especially not now, not with the sacrifice someone had done to save the remaining few the monsters hadn’t managed to kill.

How was Tetsurou supposed to continue on living? How would anything be normal again?

Tetsurou collapsed next to a darkly clad figure, they were facing away from the burning down towards the vast expansive  _ nothingness _ before them. Just miles upon miles of snow and in the far distance the peaks of mountains that Tetsurou had once loved. This had once been the only home he had known, a place he had loved and cherished. Now he wasn’t sure if he would ever feel warm again. He wasn’t sure if he could ever see snow without also picturing splashes of visceral blood spread amongst it. Hear the pained screams.

Tetsurou put his head between his knees and tried to breath. It hurt, he was sure something must been sprained or broken at this point but the cold was keeping the pain at bay. It wasn’t good, he couldn’t feel his toes and he hadn’t stopped shivering in what felt like days. He was afraid to take off his clothes and see the damage done there.

“You don’t have to see this.” A deep voice said from beside him, the words sounded warped and Tetsurou clenched his eyes shut.

“You don’t have to do this.” Tetsurou whispered but even that hurt.

“I can feel it, the hunger they talked about.” Tetsurou forced himself to look up. His- what? Ex-husband? Former best person in his life? Tetsurou hadn’t known what to call Sawamura Daichi before all this happened, he damn well didn’t know what to call him now.

The light from the building behind them cast Daichi’s face in shadow but Tetsurou could see the outline of sharpened teeth. Daichi wasn’t shivering despite the fact that he had lost his hat and gloves at some point. If he looked into the light his eyes would be pitch black, the warm chocolate Tetsurou had loved so much completely absorbed by the abyss. By the monster that Daichi had turned himself into to save them.

No, Tetsurou had never been a fool and he refused to be one now. Daichi had sacrificed himself to save him, to save the man who had asked for a divorce and had been planning to leave this little Alaskan town forever. Something had shifted in their relationship over the years and Tetsurou had become so tired of it all.

What did any of that matter now?

“Daichi.” Tetsurou choked out. Daichi turned his head, the edge of his smile revealed by the light as he reached over and carefully took Tetsurou’s gloved hand. He was still wearing his wedding band. “What am I supposed to do without you?”

“Go move to the city like you wanted too.” Daichi leaned forward, resting his forehead against Tetsurou’s. Tetsurou’s breath came out in foggy gasps, Daichi didn’t breathe at all. “Maybe get out of Alaska all together. Somewhere warm, don’t go out at night. Buy a big gun.” Tetsurou let out a choked laugh, Daichi’s cold nose brushed against Tetsurou’s.

“Florida then?” Tetsurou asked.

“God no.” Daichi said instantly, making Tetsurou laugh. It quickly turned into a sob at Daichi’s next words. “Dawn’s coming.”

“Daichi.” Tetsurou couldn’t stop saying his name, as if that would change things. Daichi buried his face in Tetsurou’s neck and he felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with watching too many throats be torn out by creatures that should have only existed in myths and terrible horror movies.

Daichi gripped Tetsurou tightly and Tetsurou returned it, body aching as he forced it into more action. He watched the slow sunrise peeking over the mountains. It should have been a moment of triumph, to survive for so many months against creatures that shouldn’t exist. It felt surreal, especially as the light finally touched them and he could feel Daichi start to shake.

Sawamura Daichi disintegrated in Tetsurou’s arms, his ashes floating in the wind and getting stuck on the sparkling snow. Tetsurou sat amongst those ashes, squinting into the light and pretending, just for a moment, that everything was as it should be. That he lived in a world where his husband would come walking around a snow drift, teasing Tetsurou for having a numb rump from sitting out in the cold just to see the first sunrise in months.

Tetsurou closed his eyes as ashes swirled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> October 13th, 2019 - 13. Ash


End file.
